Count Your Blessings - a TJoTH outtake
by Lotheriel
Summary: The complete and unedited 8th chapter of The Joy of The Hunt. If you have not read TJoTH this will probably not make very much sense to you, but I could be wrong. Explicit content, very M-rated for several reasons. Kol/OC/Elijah


**Warnings (take these seriously please):**  
Lots and lots of kink in here, not for the faint of heart. Explicit adult content. I mean it. EXPLICIT!  
18 and over, please. If you can't vote, hit the back button.

**A/N**  
By general request – here is the complete and unedited 8th chapter of The Joy of The Hunt (a.k.a. TJoTH). If you have not read TJoTH this will probably not make very much sense to you, but I could be wrong.

Thank you to _AuroraSpace_ for being an awesome beta!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Name:** Count Your Blessings

**Characters:** Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Little One (a.k.a. Kitten) - OC

**Pairing(s):** Kol/LO, Elijah/LO/Kol

**Rating:** MA/NC-17

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Count Your Blessings  
__(The Complete, Unedited 8th chapter of TJoTH)_

Having brought her into the room and placed her on the large four post bed while she was still in post-coital bliss, he hadn't found it in his undead heart to wake her and continue the 'lesson'. He realized he had to make concessions for the fact that she was human, and the events of this morning had already been incredibly exhausting for her. If nothing else, the fact that she had slipped into a near comatose sleep while being carried down the hall over his shoulder was clear evidence that he would need to let her frail body rest before expecting any further progress from her.

Yes, progress. The more he thought about it the more he realized that there in fact had been quite substantial progress. Indeed, she had again broken a cardinal rule, directly disobeying an order of his, but this time around it was done in a completely different spirit. She was no longer rebelling against the situation she was in, her disobedience this time was based on her trying to make the most of it. He chuckled to himself while he quickly prepared the scrambled eggs that would restore her energy.

Once he returned to the room he placed the tray with the eggs, a glass of OJ and a glass of milk on the bedside table but again opted out of waking her up as her sleep seemed deep and undisturbed, quickly squashing the voice of his inner monster that loudly question why this should or would make a difference at all. His eyes instead sought out the bathtub in the corner where she so recently had begged him to worship her body and replace her recent memories of their forceful and punishing dual actions with a consensual experience before grabbing his length and steering it towards her recently deflowered back entrance. The experience had been exquisite. With these pleasant memories he decided to sink into the tub to relax in the warm water while he waited for her to regain consciousness.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He did not have to wait long, the scrambled eggs were still warm, before a change in her breathing pattern and heart rate alerted him to the change in her awareness from unconscious to awake. He forced himself to remain relaxed in the tub with his back to her while all of his senses except his sight was fully concentrated on her actions. When several seconds passed before she openly conceded being awake he could feel his muscles tense. She surely could not be naïve enough to think she could keep her aware state from him, could she?

Just as the shade of anger brought on by her possible deception began overtaking his mind a voice filled the air, a voice of sunshine and flowers and a soft summer breeze. He was clearly expecting too much from his Kitten, she was only human. Of course it may take a few moments for her to wake up. The building anger melted away as her first conscious words were for him. Her voice was breathy and she managed to be deferential and personal in the same greeting. He would never admit it, but an unfamiliar feeling of warmth washed over him, completely unrelated to the temperature of the water he was submerged in.

'_Good morning, Kol. I missed you, Master._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She immediately noticed the tension in his whole being dissipating as soon as she greeted him. It would seem her inner voice was correct; she needed to let him know that she was awake in order to avoid any drama. He turned his head around and directed a breath-taking, panty-dropping (had she had any panties on…) smile her way, the kind of smile that almost took her breath away. Then he grabbed the sides of the tub and slowly lifted his gorgeous and undeniably bare body out of the water. Drops of water fell from the edge of his tousled hair to run down his spine and collect in the two muscular dimples above his buttocks. No matter how she tried, she could not look away.

**Now, THAT is what I'm talking about! If you handle this right we will soon feel those delicious looking buttocks under our fingers and we'll…**  
_Seriously? We… uh.. *I* am a sex hostage with two vampire's and THAT is what you are concerned about?  
_**Hey, when life serves you lemons…**

**[Silence]**

**Well, *I* thought it was funny.**

Lost in her inner, not quite sane, dialogue she almost missed his graceful movements as he dried his dripping body off with a small towel and then gently, almost sweetly, slipped into bed next to her. His hand found the nape of her neck and took a hold of her strawberry locks while his tongue tasted her skin along her collarbone. Suddenly coherent thought became increasingly difficult.

**Uh huh. I told you so. Now all we need to do is…**

_SHUT UP!_

**[Silence]**

**Lemonade.. That's all I'm saying girl. Let's make some lemonade!**

[**A/N** For those unfamiliar with TJoTH: The bold style comments above is Kitten's inner voice, e.g. she is talking to herself. Crazy or not? We don't know yet.]

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_I have been thinking,_' he said, while his fingers traced patterns on her skin and his hair tickled her neck, '_about how to correctly punish you for your directly disobeying my order not to cum._' His face took on a contemplating expression and the evil smirk he sometimes sported when talking about punishments was nowhere to be seen. Instead he truly seemed to be deep in contemplation.

'_The thing is, Kitten… This past week you have repeatedly broken even the simplest of rules and have received several harsh corporal punishments, but there is a clear difference between your previous infractions and this one. Before, you pretended to submit and later still rebelled – but this time you never wavered in your wish to be here, nor in my right to own you. Instead you rebelled only against my control of your pleasure.'_

He wiggled his eyebrows in a uniquely Kol-like manner and sent her a grin that could only be described as proud and proprietary._ 'Being with me made you want to cum rather than flee. Your disobedience was based on your inability to release complete control to me when I turned you on beyond your endurance. Thus, although this is a punishable offence it is still, to some degree, progress. Because of this I hesitate to punish you with further pain._' He looked truly vexed with the situation and practically oozed sincerity.

'_So, I decided on a different course of action._' The final sentence was delivered in a tone husky enough to cause new moisture to pool between her legs. His sharp intake of breath indicated that he immediately noticed her arousal, and that it affected him. He buried his face in the nape of her neck and gently nibbled her pulse point with blunt human teeth, before letting his tongue sensually trail upwards towards her ear lobe. Once his mouth was in direct contact with her ear he leant in and delivered his verdict in a whispered purr that sent shivers of lust and anticipation through her body.

'_Instead of punishing you with pain, Kitten, I will punish you with pleasure._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When her whole body tensed up at hearing his words, he knew he had hit the head on the nail with this one. They had pushed her as far as she would and could go with their previous technique of demands and punishment, effectively reaching the point where she expected the punishment so much that she was desensitized to it. It was time to change tactics.

The scent of her budding arousal was driving him nearly insane with lust and want, yet still he managed to remain in control while his hands slid under the covers to cup her buttocks, fiercely lifting her hips to his while his mouth covered her upper body in explorative kisses. Every inch of skin had its own taste, he wanted to claim her more than he had ever wanted anything – but now he had a plan and he **was** sticking to it, no matter what!

His mouth left her upper body and again sought out that sensitive area just below and behind her ear, nibbling and breathing enough to cause noticeable waves of shivers to course through her body. Her goose bumps felt like a badge of honor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_No need to hold back, Kitten. You have permission to cum whenever and as often as you want._' He briefly lifted his head to catch her eyes into his own dark gaze and she could not help to notice the small smirk spreading over his features as he completely decided on his course of action._ 'You already know my ability to inflict pain, even pain that arouses you. Now you will learn more than you perhaps wish to know about my ability to inflict pleasure, perhaps even pleasure that pains you._'

His eyes darkened further, becoming deep pools of opaque onyx that radiated and mirrored the lust coursing through her body. His mouth left her ear and his hands took a firm grip of her face, angling it just right and bringing it towards his to claim her lips. His kiss, the first true kiss he ever gave her, was beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She sank into the power of it and moaned into his mouth, arching her back to push her body closer to his as his tongue explored her mouth and sent shivers straight to her core.

Finally his lips released hers and he began nibbling her lower pout, murmuring as he did so. His words sent spikes of fear-filled lust through her entire being. '_You have learned about the pleasure in the pain. I am about to teach you about the pain in the pleasure. I will make you cum until you can't bear another orgasm, and then I will make you cum again._'

He placed a light kiss on her collarbone, murmuring through the kiss

'_And again.' _

His mouth moved along her body, pausing briefly to swirl his tongue around her nipple. A quick nibble caused her to yelp before his voice again rumbled through her.

'_And again._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- 1 -**

The heady scent of Kittens arousal filled his nostrils and he could feel her skin rise up in goose bumps wherever his hands or lips landed. At his words the tension drained from her body and she fell back against the pillows with a loud moan, surrendering to him completely. He silently congratulated himself for this, if he may say so himself, brilliant idea. It would allow him to worship her body and bring her the pleasure he so uncharacteristically wished to bestow on her, while still giving her a taste of a new, different type of punishment. This was going to be SO fun!

Pulling his body up along hers he growled at the feel of her pert nipples dragging along his chest and then again when her arms glided along his to envelop his neck, her nails lightly scratching his biceps along the way. Once he was all the way up he wasted no time before bringing his face to hers and claiming her lips in another passionate kiss. Her mouth opened almost immediately and she squirmed under him as his tongue took possession of her mouth. The sensation of her supple body writhing beneath him was exquisite, he found himself deepening the kiss even further, purring into her mouth as she whimpered into his.

_*MINE!*_

The thought came, powerful and unbidden, surprising him with its ferocity. Almost without thinking he started grinding his hips against hers, his massive erection gliding along her folds and over her core with every motion. Her whimpering grew more intense and her entire body started shivering under him. Oh dear, his little vixen was so ready for this. With a final nibble of her bottom lip he released her mouth to let her catch a breath, sometimes it was so easy to forget that the humans needed oxygen – he could in fact strangle her with his kisses if he wasn't careful. Her loud gasp as she pulled her lungs full of much needed air told him he had made the right decision, but was equally caused by the desire in her now spiraling out of control.

He began grinding down on her faster, with renewed purpose and control while he peppered her jawline and neck with none-too-gentle kisses. Her shivering increased in intensity and he knew she was close. It was time to tell her the rules.

'_I will make you cum a different way each time Kitten and every orgasm will be stronger than the last, believe me._' He smirked at the widening of her eyes and the desperate moans escaping her lips.

'_Count with me, Kitten!_' His voice rumbled his demand into the shell of her ear causing a new wave of pure desire to shake her. '_Count each explosion, scream it out as you climax!_' he growled before fiercely reclaiming her lips, pulling her into another deep kiss. Moments later her whole body shuddered under him and he felt a new gush of moisture lubricate his manhood. He pulled his mouth from hers just as her nails dug into his neck and her whole body arched up against him while her orgasm crashed over her. Then words started spilling from her mouth.

'_Oh fuck! Kol! Oh my god! Master!_'

'_**COUNT!**_' He growled in a tone that bore no argument.

'_OOOOOOOOONE! FUCK!_' The words came out of mouth as a wail while the waves of her climax still washed over her.

He continued grinding against her, but in a more gentle fashion, as she slowly came back down from her high. His hand came up to stroke her cheek in an almost tender gesture and he looked deep into her eyes, a small smile spreading over his handsome face.

'_That's a good girl, Kitten. I'm very happy with you._' He wiggled his eyebrows in a very Kol-like manner before continuing. '_Now, on to the next one!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- 2 -**

His mouth reclaimed hers in a softer no but less intense kiss while a hand started painting patterns on her skin, slowly gliding past her collarbones and down the side of her breasts. His other hand sneaked behind her neck, taking a firm but gentle grip around the back of her head to lift it deeper into the kiss. The way his tongue played with hers and his possessive yet oddly caring gestures caused yet a new wave of moisture to pool between her legs.

She really liked this Kol, he was reminiscent of the Kol in her safe place, the one sheltering her and making her feel safe. Enveloped in these feelings she had no problem submitting her whole being to his ministrations; her body and her soul equally caught up in the intense emotions he brought her. Consensually releasing control into his hands brought a strange and intense feeling of satisfaction. Her inner conversation upon waking, disturbing as it was, started to make a lot more sense. Perhaps they were right. Perhaps she was made for this.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan, breaking her reverie. It took her a few seconds to realize it came from her own lips. Kols hand had found her right breast and was now rolling her very erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger while his tongue played with the skin just behind her ear in just the right spot. '_Mmmmm, yes, there!_' She couldn't prevent the words escaping her lips and she didn't want to. Her whole being was still basking in the glow of her complete submission to him and the intense feeling of rightness. As if on cue, he lifted his lips from her neck and caught her gaze with his bottomless gaze.

'_Such a good girl._' He purred, sending another wave of lust through her body. '_Now,__** who**__ do you belong to, Kitten?_' He cocked his head to the side while she was still drowning in his eyes. '_I want to hear you say it._'

'_You, Master. You, Kol._' His brilliant smile nearly took her breath away and she realized he accepted both names for now. Her inner voice's final words came back to her and in her relaxed bliss she dared test them, desperately hoping this would not break the magic.

'_**You**__, lover._'

She felt his whole body stiffen for a second and she nearly cursed out loud at her own stupidity for pushing this too far. Then in a movement too swift for her mind to follow his hand left her chest and moved around to cup her ass while the one on her neck tightened its grip. He crushed her body against his, his face buried in the nape of her neck for a brief moment before moving up to place the most erotic of kisses she had ever experienced on her bruised lips.

Ok, so it wasn't that stupid.

**Told you! I think he lo…**  
_Shut up!_

Relaxing his almost suffocating grip around her, his hand slipped around her hip and found her slick folds. Her hips bucked into his touch and the hand on her neck released its grip to instead fix her lower body to the bed, while two fingers spread her open for him and a third found her swollen clit. Her resulting reflexive tension caused him to press down harder on her hip, keeping her still under his ministrations.

'_No, Kitten, be still. You do not control this, __**I **__do._' Fresh moisture flooded from her core at his dominant tone and she did her best to relax her tense muscles, just enjoying the moment. '_And, I think that is __**just**__ how you like it. Isn't it, Pet?_' The proud grin on his face was just about the sexiest thing she had ever seen; she nodded her agreement and flashed him a smile. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she thought she saw him take an unnecessary breath when her smile hit him.

His finger on her nub was quickly joined by another, this time his thumb. Working together and in different patterns his expert fingers quickly had her climbing the mountain of desire again until she was nearing the top. At this point his gaze released hers as he moved his face down her body and her eyes snapped shut, leaving her completely submerged in the delicious sensations. Her breathing came ever faster and became shallower, until it could only be described as panting.

When his lips closed around her nipple the sensation intensified and she let out a kitten-like mewl. She felt his chuckle vibrate around the nipple he was busy worrying with his tongue and teeth as he murmured '_I knew that was an apt name for you, Kitten._' Her body jerked as much as it could under his grip as his fingers picked up speed on her sensitive clit. The edge of the cliff was coming ever nearer and he had every intention of pushing her off it.

Something caused her to open her eyelids, only to find his eyes burning into hers. He momentarily released her nipple from his lips, moving the hand restraining her hip up to cover her other breast before speaking.

'_Cum for me now, Kitten. And Do __**not**__ forget to count. Now, __**CUM**__!_'

Moments after the last word was out of his mouth it returned to her nipple. Suddenly everything pinched at once, spiking her pleasure to heights previously unseen. His teeth bit down on her left nipple, his left hand squeezed her right breast and, most intense of all, his right thumb and forefinger pinched down on her clit just hard enough to _almost_ be painful. The sensations were beyond words. Her body did not hesitate a second before plunging over the edge of the cliff as a climax even stronger than the last one enveloped her in red hot bliss. She wanted nothing more than to please him and follow his commands, but at first her scream of release contained no words at all – only emotions, and lots of them.

His fingers and teeth never relented; in fact he only intensified his efforts; drawing her climax out until it became nearly unbearable. When she finally regained control of her facilities she concentrated everything she had on pleasing him, making sure that the first word out of her mouth was the one he had requested.

'_TWO! Two, Master._' Once the requested words were past her lips others came tumbling out. His name, repeated like a mantra, explicit swearwords she didn't even know she had in her vocabulary, desperate pleas, even prayers.

His boyish grin rewarded her for her efforts and again he stroked her, this time allowing his hand to gently pet her hair. His lips softly found hers again and she could barely make out the words as he mumbled into their kiss. '_Good girl. You are __**such**__ a good girl, Kitten._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- 3 -**

He could still feel her body shivering under his as he released her lips and started kissing a trail down her body. For a brief moment he allowed her a break from the intense stimulation while his lips and tongue explored first her chest and then her lower abdomen. He allowed a small break between her first and second climax, but he fully intends to extend no such courtesy between #2 and #3. Yes, he needs to keep her humanity in mind but as of yet there is still a lot of spunk left in his sassy Kitten.

With that thought his mouth trails further down her chest and abdomen, getting a good taste of the skin just below her navel. He allows his tongue to lave her from hip to hip, much as he would have if she was still wearing jeans. The tickling sensation clearly arouses her further and he can't help but chuckle at her eager and immediate response to his lips and fingers.

Without another moment of hesitation he dove into her core, his agile tongue tasting every inch of her slick arousal. Using his hands, he spread her velvet cheeks to see her completely exposed before him, her pink folds parting slightly from their swollen arousal and leaking her sweet smelling (and tasting…) juices in abundance. He could smell her pure arousal as the liquid physical evidence of it slowly started to overflow, dripping down the crack between her cheeks and pooling where they met again, right below the puckered rose of her anus.

Despite the incredibly inviting sight before him he managed to leave well enough alone. He had the whole night to make her cum over and over again. As he had promised never to repeat an action he'd better not fulfill all of his need while they were only on the fourth round. 'Only' in this case being a subjective matter. Despite the fact that she was clearly caught up in the intense sensations his lips and fingers brought her, his Kitten was clearly beginning to feel the effects of their strenuous love making. In short, she was becoming exhausted.

Having had his visual fill of her excitement he again allowed his lips to make contact with her sex, flicking his tongue around her entrance before suddenly sucking her clit into his mouth. He kept the suction up while his tongue swiftly flickered over her sensitive nub, his hands reaching below her to grab her ass cheeks; spreading and lifting her towards his eager mouth. All the while she was moaning and whimpering, repeating his name like a prayer on his lips and occasionally bucking her hips towards his skilled tongue, asking for more, ever more.

Feeling no need to deny her he dove in with renewed fervor, this time allowing his long and supple fingers to play alongside his tongue. When he return to suck her clit into his mouth after spreading kisses all over her mound his suckling action was accompanied by a sudden and unexpected penetration of her core by his fingers. Letting his tongue play over her folds and clit he quickly found his rhythm, thrusting his fingers in and out of her with ever increasing passion. Her hips bucked towards him and suddenly he felt he needed to regain control of the situation, in the best way possible.

The next moment she could no longer move, one of his strong hands was spread over her lower abdomen and pushed her hips down into the mattress. At the same time the fingers inside her slowed down. Then they curled. OH lord YES did they curl! His hand on her stomach pushed her insides towards his fingers, those magic fingers that seemed to stroke previously undiscovered areas of her body. The coil in the pit of her stomach only took a second or two to manically clench and tense and then she reached the edge and fell over it in one single, smooth motion.

He saw multi colored stars explode behind her eyes while his mouth stayed wrapped around her clit and his fingers continued to rub her G-Spot. She screamed his name so loud that it almost hurt his immortal ears and although he thought himself above it he couldn't help but feel a small streak of pride at the lengths he was able to drive her to.]

When she peaked he stopped increasing his intensity, instead concentrating on keeping her on the very edge as long as humanly possible and enjoying the taste of her unaltered lust flowing out from her pussy. Unarticulated sounds kept escaping her lips and at first he allowed it, but pretty soon his patience ran out. A rumbling vibration hit her core as he started to growl with his face still buried between her legs. Suddenly her sense of self-preservation caught up to the reason for his swiftly deteriorating mood and she managed to push the only word that could defuse him past her lips in a breathy, post-orgasmic whisper.

'_Three. Jesusmaryandjoseph, THREE!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When the aftershocks of her third mind-blowing orgasm in less than half an hour starts to subside she is clearly beginning to feel the effects of over stimulation. His face is still buried between her porcelain thighs and he is thoroughly enjoying the sweet taste of her cum as his tongue continues to gently lave her slick folds. Although he tries to give her a second, just a moment, to relax she whimpers whenever his skilled tongue nears her central bundle of pleasure.

Remembering the purpose of this exercise he decides to determine just how close to pleasure-turning-pain he has come. Ever so carefully he allows his wet tongue to glide upwards from the sensitive skin in-between her openings, gathering and tasting her milky white cum as it travels along her slit to finally gently caress her swollen clit, before softly blowing an unnecessary breath over it. Despite his gentle and careful movements her pleasured moan sound almost pained and he can feel her thighs apply a small amount of pressure against his hands; the very same hands that keep her spread open wide before him.

Chuckling under his breath he is determined to get a clear and vocalized reaction from her, so he dives back in between her folds and starts fucking her with his tongue. Her pussy contracts around him at the sensation, but when he moves his tongue back up to pay further attention to her small but swollen clit it simply becomes too much for her. Her knees close by their own accord, her arms unconsciously wrapping around them as she brings her closed legs up towards her chest.

'_Enough, Kol. It's too much. Please, just give me a second, I'm too sensitive right now._' She suddenly pauses as her mind connects what she just said to what he threatened her with at the very beginning. To her mind's eye (or ear, really) she could hear him deliver his verdict.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_You have learned about the pleasure in the pain. I am about to teach you about the pain in the pleasure. I will make you cum until you can't bear another orgasm, and then I will make you cum again._'

'_And again.'_

'_And again._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- 4 -**

Although he could still sense her lust coursing through her body he was content to see that he had reached the first level of his intended punishment. Regardless of how much pleasure she was receiving, regardless of much she wanted it, she was beginning to feel overpowered, even asked him to stop. The powerful desire that caused her body to tingle was warring with her feelings of overindulgence. Even the lightest touch on her clit caused her body to writhe in pain filled pleasure, or was it pleasure filled pain?

'_Tiring already, Kitten?_' he murmured huskily with a voice deep enough to move mountains. '_I'm sure you can do better than this. After all, I haven't even cum yet. Don't you want to satisfy me?_' He wasn't playing fair, and he knew it. Hell, he was an original, playing fair wasn't in his vocabulary. Still, fair or not it worked. At his words he could feel her take a deep breath and gather her wits about her before burying his face in his chest, desperately grabbing hold of his masculine presence to keep him with her.

'_Yes…_' she whispered.

'_Yes what, Kitten? I can't read your mind, you know._' He prodded her. Having her voice her desires was such an important part of what he was doing that he couldn't allow his base desires to squander this opportunity. While he waited for her answer he allowed his instincts to get lost in his desire though, breathing deeply through both mouth and nose as he inhaled her intoxicating scent as far into his lungs as possible.

Lifting his head from the nape of her neck he reached down the sides of the bed to grasp the unusually large leather cuffs that were fastened halfway down the frame with supple titanium chains, graceful looking but incredibly strong. He had expected to need them today and truly could not claim to be disappointed to be proven right.

He slowly opened one of the wide, supple leather cuffs and carefully wrapped it around her thigh, fastening it with gentle but firm hands halfway between her knee and her hip. She was hardly aware of his actions as she leaned back against the fluffy pillows, still trying to find the words to answer his previous question.

'_Yes, I do want to please you._' She finally managed to state, too wrapped up in her inner turmoil to notice anything beyond his gentle caress of her flesh, certainly she did not notice the second supple leather cuff wrapping, then closing and tightening, around her other thigh.

She **did** notice his hesitant pause before responding though, leading to a sense of gratification and relief when he finally responded to her statement. '_I'm glad, Kitten. Now lean back and enjoy the ride._'

His statement confused her for a fraction of a second, then he reached out to grab the ends of the chains she was still unaware of being fastened to wide leather cuffs around her thighs. This ignorance was immediately rectified as he pulled on the chains, causing their fastenings to lock into place at the point where he released his grip, in turn leaving her thighs spread open as far as they'd go and her moist, glistening sex laid bare to his gaze. The position the strain on her legs brought her to, parted her wide enough to leave her silky folds spread open before his eyes, her tight opening still leaking the milky white fluid announcing her recent orgasm.

Unable to stop himself he leaned forward towards her center and extended his tongue, carefully laving her from top to bottom and relishing in the sweet taste of her cum. She truly tasted out of this world. Better than blood. Well, _almost_ better than blood. Perhaps it was equally good, just different.

Again the need to claim her almost overcame him and again his near millennium of experience allowed him to control the impulse. He was no stranger to keeping it real, trying to fool yourself is the worst kind of deception and brings no positives. So he had begun becoming fully aware and not struggling with the fact that she touched him, touched the emotions he had thought long dead. Instead of denying the feeling he embraced it, the very acceptance allowing him to prevent it from influencing his goals and choices.

Slowly but surely she was becoming his. However, she was not exclusively his. He was well aware that her acceptance and submission were both tuned in regard to his brothers needs and wants before his own. He did not doubt that he touched her heart in a way that Elijah neither did nor wanted to, but facts remained that she _belonged_ to his brother. Finders keepers and all that.

Had this not been the case perhaps he would have allowed his emotions a looser rein, at least he likes to tell himself that. The past few days he has disturbingly enough found himself daydreaming about talking to her, discussing with her and – at her request – turning her to be his forever. He had no qualms in regards to the notion of snapping her neck, had she been his through and through he would most likely already have done it.

But she was not his. She is not his. She belongs to Elijah. Although his brother has given him ample hints that she will be given to him in the end, the fact remains that she is not his right now. This fact alone keeps him from releasing the pent up emotions that simmer just under the surface and seem to be brought to boiling point by her presence.

Instead, to make things easier, he concentrates on his possession of her. His expectations, requirements and needs. Using this anchor to bring his questionable soul back to the here and now he is reminded of the fact that he is mid-punishment. The last number to pass her quivering lips was only 'three'. Human or not he is certain that they are not even halfway to the end yet. Surging through this resistance he knows she will catch her second wind and he **will** stick to his plan. There will be a spoken 'four' before he allows his need to have enough power to claim her.

After 'four' though, is a different matter entirely. He will bury himself in her and have her tight pussy milk every drop from him, over and over again. He is a vampire after all, an original. This will not be punishment; it will not even be difficult for him. Pushing his thoughts of the future to the back of his mind he contemplates how to get to that magic 'four' spot. She is still madly aroused but she is also overly sensitive, even the most gentle attention to her clit causes more pain than pleasure. So… what to do, what to do?

.

.

Suddenly he replays her reaction to his curling fingers before his mind's eye and he knows exactly what is needed. With a final soft breath over her core he gets up and leaves her for a moment. He is happy to see that her eyes immediately open wide and start searching for him, her head whipping from side to side to get him in her sights.

'_I'm over here, Kitten. I'll be right back with you my pet, don't worry._' He chuckles under his breath as the sound of his voice immediately draws her full attention, despite him being over by the dresser where she cannot see him from her current position. Although her upper body remains unbound the thigh cuffs he fitted and tightened om her beautiful legs effectively prevent her from flipping over to see what is behind her. She stretches her neck as far as it will go, still human anatomy prevents her from filling her vision with the desired sight. With a mental pat on his own back he returns to the mission at hand.

It's been a while since he used the tools in Elijah's room, plus his brother has replaced and expanded large parts of his collection, so it takes him a moment to find the drawer he is looking for. Faced with multiple choices he plays with the idea of using one of the more advanced and strangely shaped tools, but in the end he decides that this case requires him to prioritize function over design. Once the decision is made he pulls a fairly oddly shaped, lilac metallic rod out of the drawer and stuffs it in his back pocket. The rod is tapered and about 10 inches long, quite thin aside from the engorged knob on the end which protrudes at an unusual angle.

Returning to her side he again cannot help but marvel at the erotic picture before him, his Kitten is lying in the center of the bed with her hands freed but nowhere to put them, so by their own accord they stay just above her head. Her body is completely naked and, since his shaving exercise previous in during the day, completely bare.

That very bareness is spread out before him, courtesy of the two sturdy yet soft metal-clad cuffs that surround her mid thighs, the chains attached and tightened against the side of the bed assuring full disclosure of her center. That center is currently dripping, leaking excitement and natural lubricant all along her core and he is dying to...

Actually, he is dying to continue his plan. Reaching behind him to make sure the rod is still safely tucked away in his pocket he moves around her until he is comfortably back in her line of vision. Kneeling between her knees he allows another breath of air to pass over her clit, getting the expected reaction of pain-filled lust while she tries to move her bound hips away from his mouth, the mouth that brings pleasure now beyond what she can handle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- 5 -**

There were no more information to be shared, no other words to be said. This time he was not about to hesitate. While she was still vibrating from her last release, while her fluids were dripping down from her opening to gather at the crack of her ass, continuing to slide along her skin before finally hitting the high thread cotton of their sheets his right hand found the base of his thick shaft.

He allowed his fist to slide along his hardness once or twice, twisting and squeezing as he reached the head. His pre-cum leaked out of him to the point where she would not have had to be lubricated for him to enter. But she was, oh god she was. Her eyes opened slowly as the last shivers of her orgasm passed through her, only to immediately open wide at the right of him pleasuring himself, forcefully fisting his erection while his eyes ravaged every inch of her body.

With a firm grip around the base of his cock he aimed it towards her weeping entrance, looking for and finding the place where he needed to be. Before moving further, despite what they had already gone through, he waited to catch her eyes and ask her silent permission before continuing. Her eyes were hooded and dark with desire. Her only response was a sharp nod, somehow managing to convey all her need for him in that one simple gesture.

Suddenly his world was undeniably complete while his ears filled with a loud wail. He shook his head to attempt to figure out what just happened, but returning to earth brought all their emotions crashing down on him. He realized both sensations originated in the same action. Becoming aware he could not deny the pure bliss of being sheathed ball-deep in the pulsing heat of his Kitten's pussy, tighter and more gratifying than any woman he could bring to conscious memory. God knows he's had a few, and more than a few but never before had he experience such a sense of completeness. It brought the experience to an entirely new level and he felt every millimeter of her hot flesh enveloping and welcoming his throbbing cock into her body.

The next second he realized the wail filling his senses also originated from her, having begun the moment he thrust his engorged manhood into her. The feel of him sent her into a frenzy, causing her to beg for him, beg for release, with every god given inch he thrust into her. She had taken him before, taken him in every way possible, every way that he wanted and required. But, she had never taken him like this, willing and able, regardless of the thigh-cuffs he had fastened around her to prevent her from closing her legs.

With that thought he realized he did not wish to restrain her reactions to him. He truly enjoyed and got turned on by restraint, but this was different. This time she welcomed his intrusion for the first time and there should be nothing reminiscent of force to taint her complete submission.

Before even finishing the thought his hands had already reached the cuffs wrapped around her thighs and swiftly unclasped the chains from them, leaving her legs still beautifully leather clad but free to move. Her reaction to this freedom was everything he could have wanted and more.

One of her legs bent impossibly at the hip, stretching upwards at 180 degrees to her body before resting her calf on his shoulder. The other leg wrapped around his waist, her heel digging into his buttock and pushing his whole body closer to hers. '_Please…_' she murmured between gritted teeth. '_Please Kol…_'

Who was he to deny such an innocent yet wicked prayer? His hands slid down the sides of her body and reached around, finally getting a hold of her muscular buttocks, one in each hand. Once in place he began rhythmically pulling her towards him, as his hips snapped forward on their own accord. Finally he stopped thinking, there had been too much thinking lately, and gave in to the blissful desire that already coursed through her.

Taking a yet more firm grip around her beautiful backside he decided that for this release, orgasm number five, he would join her. Maybe even drive her there.

With that thought he began thrusting into her in earnest, allowing his hips to bury every inch if his desire inside her heat. He lost himself in the motions and the feelings of her tight muscles enveloping him, ready to milk every drop of seed from his body, from the balls that slapped against her delicious ass with every stroke he gave her. His inner monster started making itself heard again, after being buried since the small incident at the start of this exercise.

'_Mine.._' it said. He shook his head trying to dispel this unwanted influence, but it was nowhere near ready to go.

'_Mine!_' it continued inside his mind, gaining power with every thrust as he pumped into her, lifting her ass to meet his hips and claiming her body to the best of his abilities. He knew now, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that she would never be in danger with him. His bloodlust would never supersede his need to be with her. His thrusts became more desperate, more needy, as he tried to insert every part of his body and his soul inte her body. After centuries of complete control he could feel the coil tightening inside his stomach, far beyond what he could consciously steer. He picked up speed beyond human abilities as he felt her shiver course through his body. He claimed her with every inch of his being.

_**MINE!**_

.

.

.

'_Yours._'

At her softly spoken confirmation (oh my god, had he said it out loud?) he lost it completely. Swiftly placing her ankles onto his shoulders he leaned forward into her and gave her everything he had, pumping his cock along with his need into her with hard, claiming strokes. The coil got ever tighter.

'_Ohmigod, Kol! YOURS!_' Her release shattered around him, the rhythmic contractions of her pussy that he had felt with both his tongue and his fingers through the evening had a completely different effect when enveloping his cock. She milked him, and he let her. His seed spilled from him to fill her insides, every contraction of her sweet pussy resulting in another load to fill her core.

His hips snapped forward in intense desire as she shattered around him and he shattered inside her. Just as she thought she had no power or air left he heard her, shaky and quiet as a whisper – yet determined to please him.

' _FIVE!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- 6 -**

Although her entire body was still shaking, he could feel that it was now partly caused by exhaustion; only partly, because she was still aroused. He did not wish to cause any permanent damage but as of yet her heart still held a steady beat and she was not in imminent danger. After the dismal failure of their previous attempts of punishment there was no way he would let her off easy with this one. She would feel the pain in the pleasure. She would beg him to stop, despite partially wanting to go on. The only thing that could stop him would be if he sensed any danger to her health, and they were still far from that point.

However, he could shift her position to allow her strained muscles some relaxation. The fact that the shift would give him an even more enticing view was simply an added bonus. With some regret he carefully unbuckled her thigh cuffs, although the chains were already released the removal of pressure from the cuffs still allowed her a more relaxed and natural stance. Her slight sigh of relief lasted but for a second before he used his abilities to have her flipped over on her stomach and propped up on a set of firm pillows, faster than her human mind could follow.

He allowed his hand to trail her spine from the base of her neck to the small of her back, admiring her luscious curves and the sense of proprietorship this view gave him. In this new position her strained muscles relaxed and with the release from cramping muscles her lust returned full force. Under his gaze he saw her revive and begin to squirm again. He could not help but snicker at the sight; she was just so perfect for him. On one hand she was ready to beg him to stop; on the other she was ready to beg him for further release. This was such a beautiful dilemma. For her, that is. Not that she had a choice in the matter. Not for the first time this day he found himself offering a silent prayer of thanks to the power that be for the stamina rendered to him along with the blood lust and immortality. Was this Karma perhaps? Everything evens out in the end.

Kneeling behind her he allowed himself a moment to simply peruse her glorious backside. Although this might give her an unplanned reprieve he would allow the fulfillment of his own needs as long as it was not directly detrimental to his original plan. Slowly and carefully he ran his rough palm over her velvety soft buttocks. Hell, he wanted this and he would have it. Working on number 6 he surely deserved to enjoy a glorious ass if he wanted to, didn't he?

Hell yeah, he did!

His hand stroked her from lower thigh to hip, always resting and circling around the sensitive skin of her upturned ass. Moving up her body grabbed a hold of her beautiful strawberry hair and sharply pulled. With a gasp her back arched even further, pushing her soft cheek into the hand already caressing it. Taking advantage of her half open mouth he leaned over her and captured her lips again. Her neck angled back at a near impossible angle to allow his tongue full access into her mouth and her moans, when not captured by his lips, echoed between the walls.

She certainly wasn't tired any more. He chuckled. It was time for an extra wake up call. Never releasing his lips from hers; his caressing hand left her buttock, despite her whimpered protest. It would not be for long, however. Her back arched further, seeking out his palm, and so he gave it to her.

With a sharp whack he felt his right palm make contact with the soft flesh of her ass. The wail of pain-filled pleasure (or was it pleasure-filled pain?) released from her throat made his already throbbing cock reach painful levels of hardness. Encouraged by the increased arousal she emitted alongside her erotic wailing he lifted his hand and connected on her other cheek. Then again, this time striking dead center, straight across her swollen sex. The slap sounded even sharper from the moisture encountered and her shriek raised an octave. In the midst of his rising arousal he made damn sure that her shrieks were filled with far more pleasure than pain, as well as intermingled with requests and pleas such as '_more_' and '_please_'.

She was being punished, but the spanking was not her punishment. With his level of experience he knew he could keep her experience of his slaps on the right side of pleasure, assuring that she would perceive and remember this moment as an erotic rather than painful one. To this end he did not have her count, he allowed her to get lost in the sensation and the need. This was the first time he inflicted pain on her with a non-punishing purpose and he could not help but marvel at how right Elijah had been when he described her that first evening, before he himself had even had a chance to sample her exquisite presence. He allows his palms to rub soothing circles on her pink flesh as he recalls the conversation he had with his brother.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_She is feisty, my Little One_' Elijah ignores his tone and continues, a note of pride entering his voice. '_This of course could make the breaking process harder and more prolonged. But she's easily aroused and this night also made it crystal clear that she is a natural submissive; you should have seen her reaction to even light spanking. She is a perfect candidate I think._'*

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He feels a sudden need to make sure. It is important not to mix punishments, and his Kitten was being punished by over exposure to pleasure at this moment, not by pain. '_Kitten?_' he asks, continuing his palms circling caress of her behind. He feels her body briefly tense beneath him before she lets out a deep breath and answers.

'_Yes, Master?_'

'_Who do you belong to?_'

'_YOU, Master!_'

'_How do you feel?_'

'_Good, Master!_'

'_More detail, Kitten. How does your ass feel, and how do you feel? What do you want me to do?_'

She pauses for a second at that question, but clearly only to find the right words. Her scent is not frightened, simply pensive and slightly confused. He continues his hands' soft caress of her buttocks and the back of her thighs, gratified to feel her back arch from time to time to push her ass into his calming hands. After a minute or so he clears his throat, unnecessarily; a clear warning that his patience is running low and she has a question to answer. She takes another breath, while purposefully arching her back and pushing her glowing cheek harder into his palm, and answers him to the best of her ability.

'_That's three questions Master; I will attempt to answer each separately._' She pauses for a moment and looks over her shoulder, awaiting his swift nod before continuing.

'_First question: My ass is over sensitive from your touch and it feels sore but fantastic. You and Master Elijah have both punished my behind but it felt nothing like this. I feel like you are enhancing my sensations, not punishing me, when you spank me now Master_.' She paused for a moment and dared glance over her shoulder again. She had thankfully not asked him a direct question, something she well knew was not allowed, but he still chose to answer her unspoken question with a smile and a slight nod, letting her know she was on the right track. While she was speaking his hand circling her butt cheeks started dipping deeper and deeper in between them each time he came around, now grazing her clit as if by accident on every circuit. '_Continue, Kitten._' he prodded her, his small smile lending her courage, even as she gasped at his 'accidental' stimulation.

'_Second question: I feel loved. I feel cherished. I feel owned, while also feeling guilty and repentant for reaching for something that was not mine._' She gasps as his hand makes another full circle, stroking her clit slightly harder than last time, before she makes a clear effort and continues. '_I belong to Elijah and I belong to you, Master. When you clearly ordered me not to cum I should not have rubbed against you to defy that_.' Kol raises his eyebrows at her answer. Again it is almost too perfect to be true. When something feels to perfect, it usually is... and so he pushes the question further.

_'But you did, Kitten. You pushed it further. You took a fair and necessary disciplinary action and made a mockery of it._' He watches her closely as he speaks and is gratified to see her blush and lower her head in shame at his words. Still he continues. '_So, how does THAT make you feel?_' He raises an eyebrow at her while slowing his caress as not to disturb her thought process. He is fully aware of the effect he has on her. He feels her scent take on a tinge of sadness as she suppresses a small sob before continuing.

'_I feel ashamed that I have disappointed you and Master Elijah..._' She takes a brief pause to regain her composure but cannot stop a single tear slowly running down her cheek. _'I am sorry, Master. I am so, SO sorry! I realize that you must continue punishing me and I am prepared to learn from you. I should not have sought out what is only yours to give, I should have learned the first time.._' She briefly pauses to swallow a sob before finishing '_I never want you to have to tell me something twice, ever again Master. I am so ashamed. I am so, SO sorry! Please punish me until you can forgive me, please!_'

Kol cannot prevent the wide smile that spreads over his features. In his mind, what he hears is his Kitten giving herself over, heart and soul. She is giving him the most precious gift in her possession, her complete submission. Gently he leans forward and kisses her temple, putting all of the unsuspected feelings she has brought out of him into the kiss before speaking. '_I will Kitten. Or rather, I will discipline you until you can forgive yourself._' He gives her a gentle smile, all the while allowing his fingers to keep her lust running high just below the controlled surface she shows while trying to answer his questions. '_Now, question number three, Kitten?_' She gathers herself, taking a moment to steel her shoulders before answering. He allows her this moment. Everything is about balance and she needs this breath, this break. She is doing her damnedest to be all that he requires and he can allow her the leeway to try.

'_Third question, what I want you to do._' Another deep breath is needed before she continues and he can't help but tense up in anticipation of what answer needs such preparation. Finally she begins to speak again, and he is not disappointed.

'_Master. Kol. Lover. Whoever you are right now, whoever you want to be right now, I want to be here with you. What I want you to do is to pick me up and use me, tell me what you need so I can give it to you. I want you to fuck me senseless and then I want you to do it again. What do I want you to do? I want you to allow me to be your dream, as you are mine._' After this tirade she draws another deep breath and then bends her head, clearly embarrassed at her outburst.

'_I never in my life thought I'd hear myself saying something like that and mean it..._' she muttered under her breath while he observed her, inwardly flabbergasted but outwardly cool and relaxed, only a raised eyebrow revealing his confusion. Lifting her head and looking at him she saw his expression and it was as if a giant dam broke inside her. Suddenly everything that is and ever was his Kitten came bursting out in one fell sweep.

She jumped up from her prone position on the bed and stood, wide legged and gloriously naked, above him. Her pupils dilated and her arms gestured with Latina flair, belittling her blue eyes and blond hair. She looked like a vision of a Valkyrie as she let her rage fly, rage at herself, rage at him, rage at Elijah and rage at society, all rolled into one. He found himself unable to do anything but lean back with a shit-eating grin and enjoy the marvelous show.

'_I'm YOURS, you fucker!_' She screamed in fury, challenging him to defy her very unsubmissive submission to him. Wisely, he kept quiet. '_I know what you have been doing and fuck knows I have fought it, but I'm so done with that!_' her tirade continued '_You were RIGHT, ok?_' she almost screeched, the sound hitting his sensitive vampiric ears causing him to wince slightly while still in awe of his Kitten-turned-Tigress who fought for her right to submit to him. He would give her as long as she needed to work through this phase. He knew she was not angry at him or his brother; rather she was furious at herself and at society as a whole for making and following the rules that had prevented her from accepting it in the first place.

From the corner of his eye he noticed a slight movement, too minuscule for a human to take notice of, yet clear as day to him. When he concentrated his vision into the darkness of the hallway outside the room he could clearly discern Elijah. His big brother was home, and had chosen to sit this one out as an observer while his Little One, Kol's Kitten, raged about them both while coming to terms with her inner need. Kol had thought he sported a shit-eating grin, but the one on Elijah's faces threatened to split his features in two while he watched their own personal Valkyrie stalking butt-naked on the bed, frequently stepping right across Kol's face while spouting every swearword known to man.

This of course happened right in-between her unwilling and annoyed insurances that she belonged to the two of them and wanted nothing more than to make them happy, in any way she could. It was the absurd contrast between her actions and her, clearly heart felt, words that kept both brothers grinning like idiots and their anger at bay. Soon enough her fire burned itself out, her stalking and swearing slowed down and she fell to her knees, facing away from him but still muttering explicit words. '_Fucking vampire pussies that don't even know how to handle a woman who hands herself to them on a silver platter..._' He heard her muttering under her breath. If she had intended to wipe the grin off his face and make him mean business, she certainly had succeeded.

Without a word he twisted his body towards her muttering and kneeling form and placed one of his hands on her hips while the other sprawled over her back, spreading the force he used to push her upper body into the mattress wide enough to not cause any lasting damage. His rapid movements shocked her to the core; in complete compliance to her heart-felt submission, his dominant handling of her turned her quiet and pliant under his guiding hands. Satisfied with her position, kneeling with her face and upper body pressed down and subsequently presenting her ass and her sex for his viewing and touching pleasure, he did not bother to make further conversation.

Instead he used one of his hands to take a solid hold of her upturned hips and aligned the head of his throbbing cock with her entrance. With a firm grip of his other hand around his shaft he steered his engorged head up and down her slit for a moment, wetting and lubricating himself while still not saying a word. Finding just the right place he released his shaft and placed his other hand back on her other hip. She knew what was coming and she trembled beneath him. He reveled in her lust-filled fear while also feeling quite certain that this was just what she wanted. Slowly, with the complete control of the predator that he was, he leaned over her back to whisper in her ear.

'_This might hurt just a tad, sweetheart._'

That was all the warning she got, all the warning he was willing to give her. A split second later his hands on her hips tensed and his own hips snapped forward, thrusting into her with a speed and force that was just barely on the right side of lethal. The scream that escaped her lungs at his forceful intrusion felt like music to his ears. He heard her pain and he reveled in it, he heard her pleasure and he took pride in it. He had pushed many a human female along the precautionary line in the past; the difference was that this time he actually wanted her to survive the experience. With that thought he leaned forwards and wrapped his right arm around her waist, using it both to anchor her and to pull her glorious body onto his erection with every thrust, while he allowed his fangs to elongate just enough to forcefully bite down on his own left wrist, until the wound created was too deep and wide to immediately close.

On the next forceful thrust forward he used her pained yet lust-filled scream that parted her lips to thrust his bleeding wrist into her mouth. Without slowing down or relenting on the force of his thrusts he growled in her ear. '_Drink, Kitten. Drink now, or die. If you don't drink this will literally be a fuck to die for._' He chuckled under his breath as he felt her lips latch on to his wrist. His hips kept snapping forwards, forcing his cock into her heat and striking against her womb and drawing a pained, lustful wail out of her lungs with every stroke.

'_I accept your surrender, Kitten._' he continued '_But if you ever talk to me like that again I will do this without feeding you blood to heal you._' Using his hands to pull her hips against hers he slammed into her with nearly full vampire force, keeping only enough control to not shatter her pelvis while trusting his blood to heal any inner damage his punishment fuck was sure to induce. Accentuating each word with a thrust hard and deep enough to bury his cock ball-deep into her heat, he spoke again while reaching his right arm around her hips to draw circles around her swollen clit in time with his words and his cock.

'_Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear. Kitten?_'

The coil in the pit of her belly that had been steadily building before this reacted to his demanding tone and dominant behavior by rapidly contracting and then releasing in a super nova behind her eyes. Her orgasm hit her with the power of a meteor strike and she screamed at the top of her lungs, doing her best to form coherent words. Or at least one word, the one he needed to hear.

Just as she thought she would be unable to gather her wits about her, she saw him in the corner of her eye. Turning her head as far as her position as the receiver of Kol's cock allowed, which with the power of is thrusts was not far at all, she locked eyes with Elijah. Her Master raised a single eyebrow at her, clearly awaiting her response alongside Kol. This was the final push she needed. With the last of her breath, pushed out of her lungs by a combination of the powerful climax he gave her and the even more powerful serving of his thick dick into her core she managed to half whisper and half whimper the required word.

'_S- S- S- s- six, Master._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**-7-**

Moments after her stuttered count Kol's fingers tighten around her soft curves, causing deep bruises that will appear and heal within minutes due to the massive amount of his blood that is in her system. A punishing yet delicious deep stroke, followed by yet another where he and she both feel the stimulation of his cock reaching rock bottom inside her, pushing against her womb.

Her scream fills his ears, her inner walls are still pulsing in the '_s-s-s-ix_' he delivered to her senses and finally, thankfully, he feels himself coming apart inside her. His balls lift up as the skin around them contracts, becoming thicker, and then they release their precious load to the very core of his screaming Kitten. Wave after impossible wave of his cum pour out of him to coat her inner walls while his fingers dig deeper into her soft flesh. His ears fill with the sound of a roar and it takes him a moment to realize that he himself is the source. When the final contraction sweeps through them he can't help but collapse on top of her, her previously supporting knees buckling under the weight of them both. She pants and he pants along with her. The fact that he does not actually need air seems strangely insignificant at the moment.

A moment later he hears her voice, softly whispered into the pillow. '_Wow._'

He snickers, he can't help it. His tongue touches the shell of her ear and licks it for just a moment before delivering his breathy reply. '_Wow is right, Kitten. Tired?_'

She nods, a swift and sharp motion, while keeping her eyes closed. Her breath slows down and he can feel her allowing the exhaustion to take over her body, every second she becomes more limp and drifts further away. Sporting a small smile he slowly shakes his head when he sees this. No, no, this will not do at all.

'_What a pity then, little Kitten, that you are not done counting._'

Just as his words cause her to tense slightly beneath him he notices Elijah out of the corner of his eye, swiftly removing his suit jacket along with his shoes and socks. Still in his dress pants and tailored shirt he joins them on the bed, gently petting his Kitten's, no his Little One's hair. Kol carefully and with quite a bit of reluctance withdraws from her velvet folds. He misses the feel of her as soon as he leaves her center, his cock having hardened again almost immediately while encased in her moist heat.

Elijah asks him something, too quiet for the human girl to hear and despite being a vampire he misses it too, engrossed in her as he is. With a tinge of irritation his big brother repeats himself, as quietly as the first time. '_I asked about the number, Kol. What is your goal?_' Kol did not need further clarification. He saw Elijah next to her when she stuttered out her climax count and the two of them has done this often enough together to not need explanations.

Keeping his voice equally quiet he offers his brother information that answers the unspoken question as well as the direct inquiry. '_Eight. As you heard, we are on six. In order; First one was almost immediate, I only rubbed myself against her._' Elijah couldn't help but grin at that, and mumble something about his Little One certainly having turned out to be very responsive. '_Then so far I've followed with fingers, mouth, mouth AND fingers while restrained with thigh cuffs, bondage missionary and then what you just witnessed, erotic spanking and doggy-style._' Suddenly he smirks, a thought hitting him '_You could not have arrived at a more opportune moment, brother. What better way to step it up a notch?_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was a close call this time, too close. Despite the tension relief supplied by his Little One before he left home he still found himself almost at the edge of reason while visiting Her. Every fiber of his being wanted to claim Her, use Her and own Her. He even had to cut his trip short to regain control and now here he was, back with his Little One. Not a moment too soon.

It had only taken him a moment while he watched, unseen, from the sidelines to deduct that the orgasm denial he had sentenced her to this morning had morphed into a punishment of the complete opposite kind, but he trusted Kol enough to assume that there was good reason for this. He couldn't deny the clear progress he had just witnessed with his own eyes, despite her rather unorthodox way of submitting. Her final, unacceptable words were dealt with by his brother in a manner he wholly approved of and now he was up to speed on the process, ready to join the fray. Six down, two to go. This would be fun!

Kneeling on the bed before her he reaches out to pull a lock of her damp hair from her forehead back behind her ear. She opens her eyes at his touch and offers him a beatific smile that warms his questionable soul. It surprises him how much she is able to affect him without effort, but he cannot find it in himself to mind at all. Her eyelids droop from exhaustion, but she still manages to lift a hand to catch his before he has time to withdraw it from her face. '_Welcome home, Master._'

He returns the quick squeeze of her hand before slowly petting her cheek. She leans into his hand and the moment is surprisingly intimate, almost private, despite Kol's (very nude!) presence behind her. Although not as such averse to the allure (or inexperienced with the pleasure) of a male body, Elijah had never viewed his brother in such a light and he was not about to start now.

The number of women shared by the brothers as centuries came and went had reached staggering figures, he was fully desensitized and comfortable with Kol, just as Kol was with him. Neither his brother's presence, the slow return of his prominent erection nor the fact that his semen, deposited inside her in front of Elijah's very eyes, was just beginning to drip onto her thighs in any way detracted from Elijah's appreciation of her and this moment.

'_It is good to be home, Little One._' his response came in one of his trade-mark purrs that never failed to cause a physical reaction in his Little One. Even exhausted and over-stimulated as she was at the moment, she did not disappoint. A new wave of arousal coursed through her body and a fresh wave of her own moisture helped flood his brothers cum from her body. '_Why don't you help me slip into something more comfortable, my pet?_' he suggested with a teasing gesture to his still fairly formal attire '_Or at least slip out of this?_' A small chuckle followed his last statement when his sensitive nose picked up another wave of arousal from her at his words.

He was gratified to see her fight her tired muscles to get up on her knees in front of him. Slowly and sensually she began the task of undressing him, kissing every inch of exposed skin as she went. Looking at her from this new position he could not help but notice that while he had left her with a small strip of hair her pubic mound was now completely bare.

Lifting a questioning eyebrow at his brother at the discovery, Kol just chuckled in response and rubbed his chin. '_What can I say, Elijah? I got tired of the stubble rash._' He could not prevent a small possessive growl that quickly wiped the grin off of his baby brother's face. In a voice too low for human ears he noted '_Kol, we are vampires. We do not GET a stubble rash!_'. Kol snickered and replied in the same tone, keeping the girl out of this conversation; '_I know, but don't tell her that!_'

Kol's cheekiness knew no bounds, and as usual Elijah felt completely disarmed by it. The only thing that still annoyed him was how easily he allowed his baby brother to get back on his good side. Any irritation he had felt at his brother taking something so intimate as the decision of his Little One's intimate grooming into his own hands without even asking faded as he chuckled, especially as he must admit he preferred her this way.

He had thought it would feel odd and almost age-play kinky, instead he just found the view of her naked sex erotic and extremely arousing. Letting his hand glide down her body, earning him a shivering moan from her lips, the feel of her velvety mound under his fingers made him immediately decide that he would keep her this way. He had heard of laser treatments that would make the upkeep less of a chore, and...

Before he could get completely lost in his thoughts however, he could feel his shirt slipping over his shoulders. Looking down he notices how his Little One has managed to unbutton it completely, along with his belt buckle and the button of his dress pants, and was now in the process of removing his shirt all together. He allowed her to do so, as well as aiding her to swiftly discard his undershirt, leaving him bare chested before her. He could not help the sense of pride he felt when her eyes scanned over him and he could hear her heart skip a beat while her breathing became quicker, shallower, turning almost into a pant.

Not wanting to drag this out any longer, delicious as it was, he got out of the bed and undressed completely faster than her eyes could follow, slowing down only when he was completely done. Back turned towards her while he carefully placed his Armani slacks on the dresser, he could not help but pause a moment and tense at hearing her sharp intake of breath. The ripple this caused in the muscles of his back, in fact all of his back and buttocks, did nothing to help her breathing slow down and he grinned to himself in satisfaction before turning over and returning to the bed.

'_See something you like, Little One?_' Not fishing for compliments, his awareness of just how attractive his physique is to a human female is second nature and does not need stroking, he just can't help himself. Her reaction as her arousal followed by flustered embarrassment becomes clear to her is simply too enticing to resist. He stalks slowly towards her with the complete controlled grace of a predator. Her breath hitches in her throat, clearly her instincts are unable to decide whether to be terrified or aroused. The result is that specific scent that drives him crazy like no other. His Little One is fairly oozing out fearousal; he is becoming addicted to it. His monster is fucking loving it. If he is completely honest with himself, he can't blame it all on the monster. He fucking loves it too.

Sharing a quick glance with his brother, they approach her from both sides and grab her deliciously fear-frozen form, handling and positioning her as easily as if she was a plaything. Well, come to think of it, she is a plaything, at least to him. A valued and treasured one, a sweet pet, but a pet none the less. He suspects that Kol may no longer agree with that assessment, however.

He shakes his head; this is a thought for another time, for later. Instead he gently maneuvers her body until she is on her back, diagonally across the bed. Settling on his knees between her legs he grabs her ankles in strong yet gentle hands, placing her knees over his shoulders while he lowers his upper body towards her spread sex. Meanwhile he notices Kol leaning over her, capturing her lips with his own and kissing her with a sensual passion he rarely sees his brother bestow on his partners.

His brother's hands stray from their cradling of her face down her body to cup her delicious breasts and Elijah decides he has denied himself her taste for long enough. Hitching her lower body closer until her knees comfortably rest over his shoulder he dips his face into her core where her dripping arousal has already almost completely replaced any body fluids originating from Kol. She tastes wonderful, almost better than she smells. All in all, his Little One is a truly rare find, her body a small package of lust that he enjoys unwrapping again and again.

He allows his tongue to thoroughly explore her folds this time, in no hurry to move things along faster than the pace she is able to follow. Languidly his tongue swirls around her swollen clit, every direct touch of her sensitive nub drawing an almost pained moan of bliss from her lungs, half strangled by Kol's mouth on hers. Knowing full well how to execute the kind of punishment Kol has initiated, he increases the intensity of his ministrations. A moment later two of his long fingers dip into her dripping sex, swiftly curling upwards towards her belly button to rub her secret point of pleasure with every stroke as he moves them in and out of her. The hand not engaged in fingering her sweet pussy slips around her body to cradle her glorious ass, pushing her upwards towards his waiting mouth. Without hesitation he brings her whole bundle of nerves into his mouth, flicking his tongue, nibbling and sucking on her sensitive clit as if his undead un-life depends on it.

His sudden movement causes her back to arch sharply upwards and her moans into Kol's mouth become louder, her every muscle trembling. Never relenting he flattens his agile tongue, still sucking on her nub he then uses it to apply pressure, his hand on her buttock pushing her even further onto his mouth while Kol's hands on her breasts have abandoned their kneading in favor of rolling, pinching and tugging her erect nipples between his fingers. Finally she manages to pull her mouth away to catch her breath, using the moment of freedom to pant out her plea.

'_Please! Master, it is too much! I can't take it! PLEASE, Master!_'

Chuckling against her folds Elijah never the less allows her a moment of reprieve when he lifts his head to speak. '_That is the point though, Little One, didn't you know?_' Extending his tongue to once again lave her painfully sensitive sex she repeats her plea, her voice close to tears.

'No more, Master! Please! I need...' she pauses, not finding the words and tries again '_I need..._' another pause, and then she finally finds the words she is looking for '_Different, not this. I need you, Master. YOU!_' Her eyes flicker between himself and his brother, clearly making the meaning of 'you' plural.

They share a rather wicked grin and a small nod as Elijah allows her knees to slide off his shoulders and down his sides, stopping them only just in time to hook them around his waist. Kol meanwhile straightens up and pushes his hips forward, replacing the position of his lips on hers with that of his throbbing erection. As if on instinct, she leans her head backwards and the small tip of her pink tongue escapes her kiss-swollen lips to tentatively lick the drop of pre-cum from his engorged head.

Enough is enough, taking a firm grip of his by now painfully hard shaft Elijah steers it towards his Little One's aching pussy. Again locking eyes with his brother, a look of understanding passes between them. Kol tilts her head further back to place his weeping head between her lips and on an unspoken signal they both thrust their cocks into her, impaling her from both ends at once.

A muffled groan has time to escape her throat before it is completely silenced by Kol's girth and Elijah wastes no time at all before he grabs her hips, setting a punishing pace of thrusts into her lithe frame. Ah yes, this was exactly what he needed.

Every snap of his hips helps him bury his massive member deeper into her and push her whole body upwards, causing Kol's cock to slide further into her throat. All three of them moan in time, Kol making sure to exit her throat often enough for her to be able to breathe while Elijah thankfully has no need to worry about that. Instead he pounds into her with all the power he can safely muster with her, searching for, needing to release the tension of the day. When the coil inside him becomes ever tighter and his balls start tingling he knows his release is thankfully near.

With practiced ease and perfect memory of where her most sensitive areas are he angles his hips just so, making his strokes slower but more powerful, pulling almost all the way out before pushing back in. On every stroke the head of his cock slides along her G-spot and then enters her completely, swirling his hips to massage every surface of her insides and drawing a pleasured wail from her every time.

Her hand has wrapped around the base of Kol's shaft and is pumping every part of him that she cannot swallow. Elijah can easily tell from experience that his brother is as close as he is. He strokes along her body with one of his strong hands while the other dip down between them. Instead of rubbing her core he simply places his fingers on either side of it and applies slight pressure, lifting the protective hub away from her center and allowing the circling movement of hips each time he bottoms out in her to rub his pelvic bone against her swollen and unprotected clit.

It only takes a few moments before the shivering starts. Her entire body begins to vibrate and her inner walls flutter around him. The sensation is phenomenal! He hears his brother groan as he spills his seed down her throat, Little One barely being able to swallow fast enough as she is caught in her own throes of passion. The moment the fluttering turns into the first contraction signaling her climax it simply becomes impossible for him to hold back any longer.

Holding her hips in an iron grip he throws his head back and lets out a mighty roar, releasing every bit of his pent up frustration along with his seed deep inside his Little One's exquisite frame. He closes his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation of his cum flowing into her and feels truly grateful to the fates for bringing her into his life.

He almost needs his vampiric hearing to make out the two syllables she manages to exhale right after swallowing the last of Kol's cum. Concentrating on her he has no problem making them out, however.

'_Seven._'

**- 8 -**

Her entire body is limp. She is exhausted, sated and filled. Still she is not done. Still they will not let her rest.

'_One more, Kitten_' Kol tells her. '_You've been a very good girl and now when you beg so sweetly for rest we will only require one more. That is, if you please us. Otherwise we may need to continue._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elijah watches him with a small smile from where he lies, flat on his back in the middle of the bed, head resting on his hands and ankles slightly crossed. Gently maneuvering her tired body, Kol places her on top of his brother, chest to chest. Elijah immediately begins peppering her face and neck with kisses while his hands travel up and down her sides, finally settling on her soft ass. Under his gentle and sweet ministrations she slowly comes back to reality, feeling loved and cared for. Meanwhile, Kol kneels between his brother's legs and dips his head between her soft cheeks, so invitingly held open by his brother. A moment later his skilled tongue starts laving her slit, deftly dancing over her clit before moving further up to circle her puckered hole. Damn, ever part of her tastes good, he just can't seem to get enough of her! She is now fully awake again, power having returned to her tired limbs in a seemingly miraculous fashion.

Removing his mouth from between her legs, he instead lets his deft fingers take over. She moans and writhes, rubbing herself against Elijah's impressive erection while she tries to get more of that blessed friction from both men. Kol really sees no reason to deny her any longer. A moment later he has slipped two fingers into her dripping wet pussy while the index finger of his other hand penetrates her anus, causing her to gasp loudly and briefly try to pull away from the intrusion. Oh no, there will be nothing of that! The brothers work in unison and Elijah's hands leave their position on her breasts to hold her hips in place, occasionally pushing her up towards Kol's fingers. She reacts immediately, relaxing into their ministrations. 'Good girl, Little One. Such a good little girl.' Elijah's voice purrs his satisfaction into her neck when she shows all she has learned and submits her body completely. Instead of fighting she writhes and moans, gyrating her hips and clearly enjoying Kol's attention to both her entrances. The brothers share a proud smile over her shoulder, pride of a job well done.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kol removes his fingers from her pussy, eliciting a small moan in protest from her that soon dies down when she realizes that his finger in her ass remains and that he only removed his hand to pick a small bottle from the nightstand. A moment later she feels the cool silicone oil dripping from the bottle make contact with the crack between her butt cheeks slowly trailing down between them and finally pooling around his finger buried inside her ass, greatly aiding in its movement in and out of her puckered hole. A moment later the first finger is joined by a second one, raising the pitch of her mewling significantly. Meanwhile Elijah has returned his attention to her breasts, squeezing and nibbling her nipples while rhythmically moving his hips against her. His hardness rubs against her clit with every stroke, lubricated by the excess moisture dripping from her pussy to cover his waiting erection.

She moves her hand down between them of her own accord, lifting her hips to get a good grip at Elijah's swollen shaft, thereby pushing her ass further onto Kol's fingers. The elder Mikaelson and his Little One moan in tandem at the sensations her action elicits in them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

'_You know what we want now Little One, don't you?_' Elijah purrs in her ear as Kol adds a second finger to the one playing with her ass. She moans and answers him only with a sharp nod. At his sharply raised eyebrow she quickly corrects herself and speaks. '_Yes, Master!_'

'_And how does that make you feel, Kitten?_' Kol adds a third finger into her back entrance while his other hand is busy coating his thick shaft in the slippery silicone oil. Meanwhile, Elijah chose to wrap his large hand around the small one that is working his length, enveloping her in his palm and steering her movements up and down his cock. Angling their grip he aims his engorged head at the apex of her thighs, making sure he runs along her wet slit and then rubs over her clit with every stroke. Unbelievably she can feel the coil in her belly tightening all over again.

Whack! A sharp yet delicious pain wracks her body as Kol's palm makes contact with her ass. '_You will answer me in a timely manner, Kitten. How does it feel to know what we want to do, what we will do?_' His voice is dark and husky, sexy as hell yet carrying more than a hint of danger. She gasps and tries to gather her thoughts in the midst of her rising arousal, their roaming hands make thinking almost impossible. Finally she manages to regain control of her voice, despite Kol's fingers still playing and stretching her and Elijah's cock constantly rubbing her core.

'_If it pleases you, it makes me feel good that I can give it to you, Master Kol, Master Elijah._' Their responding smiles were bright enough to light up a room. As the last stop of a very long day of training, they saw her reaction in this moment as very important, a true measure of just how far she had come. Still, Kol felt she was not completely honest and so he raised an eyebrow at her. '_But...? There is something else, Kitten. Last time you were far from this compliant._' She blushed slightly and dropped her eyes. '_Yes Master, there is something else. I am afraid of the pain. It makes me so happy to please you and I know it will feel fantastic for me too, in the end. But there was so much pain, and it scares me. I am sorry, Master._' She kept her eyes averted, clearly ashamed at her own weakness.

A finger touched her chin and she felt her head tilt upwards until she looked straight into Kol's chocolate eyes. His expression was soft, a small smile played at the corners of his mouth as he stared into her nervous features. Stilling the movement of his fingers, Elijah pausing at the same time, he leaned forwards and placed a gentle kiss on her trembling lips.

'_There is no reason to be afraid, Kitten. We take care of what is ours and we only discipline when necessary. Last time you had not given yourself completely to us, and disciplinary action was required. This time will be different, I promise you._'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Another finger touched her cheek as Kol's retracted and her face was gently turned downwards to meet the orbs of gold and honey that were Elijah's eyes. The affection he radiated towards her took her breath away. His soft fingers caressed her cheek and her head leaned into his palm when he spoke. '_We have no wish to bring you pain, Little One, only pleasure as long as you submit to us. I will not lie, there may be some discomfort, but no more than you can handle and of the pleasurable variety._' He kissed her nose. '_We appreciate the gift you offer us, the gift that is yourself. Little One, rest assured that we treasure you. You are cared for, and safe._'

His words affected her to the very core of her being, a warm feeling of contentment spreading out through her entire body. '_Now, Little One, just relax and enjoy. I believe my brother feels you still owe him one more..._' A low rumbling chuckle spread from Elijah's chest into hers and as always the sound of his laughter stirred something inside her, sending shivers through her body and releasing a wave of moisture to cover her already dripping core. A small moan escaped her lips and the men took this as a signal to resume their worship of her body.

Gently Elijah removed her hand that was still wrapped around his erection and placed it on his chest. Staring deep into her eyes he lifted her hips with one hand, the other replacing her hand on his shaft to angle it towards her dripping entrance. He paused for a second and then brought his head up to capture her lips with his own, while raising his hips and lowering hers, entering her in motion far softer and more gentle than ever before. Releasing her lips he kept her eyes captive in his hypnotizing gaze until his impressive cock had entered her completely, stroking her womb but yet managing to be ball-deep into her heat. A look of wonderment crossed his features, as it did every time he entered her, ever since the first time. He was still mesmerized that her tiny frame could take all of him, mesmerized and thankful. A low growl started in the pit of his stomach, working its way up his throat until it broke through his lips as a word.

'_MINE!_'

Without letting her gaze drift from his captivating eyes, his Little One took a deep breath and released it in a sound somewhere between a moan and a sweet sigh, relishing in the feel of his throbbing cock filling her completely.

'_Yours._'

With that almost whispered confirmation he began gently rocking in and out of her, using his hands on her hips to move her in a rolling motion on his erection. Suddenly she felt strangely empty. It took her a moment to realize that this was because Kol had removed his fingers that had continued to stimulate and relax her back entrance.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

When she felt the tip of his sizable cock graze her anal area she could not help but stiffen momentarily. Reaching down between their entwined bodies, Elijah used his incredibly skilled fingers to find her clit and then proceeded to rub it gently, in time with his careful thrusts, while her body relaxed again from the pleasure he gave her.

'_Shhhh, Little One. Just relax my sweet. Relax and enjoy._' Elijah repeated his earlier words. A strong hand stroked her spine and she realized it was Kol calming her. '_There is no reason to be afraid, Kitten._' His voice calmed her even more than his caress '_If you just relax we will show you nothing but pleasure._' She made an effort to remain still and tried to relax every muscle in her body while the pressure from his engorged head on her back entrance increased. '_Now, who do you belong to, Kitten?_' he purred in her ear while slowly increasing the pressure, the very tip of him entering her anus to begin the battle for space with Elijah's cock.

She moaned. She could not have stopped it if she wanted to. She moaned because the pleasure was so intense that was all she could do. It hurt, but it felt so _damn good_! Uh oh, she had to answer. Time to breathe!

A deep inhale later she was ready. '_You, Master! I belong to YOU!_' The moment the words had passed her lips she heard a low, possessive growl from the man behind her and the pressure increased, pushing his thick dick inch by excruciating inch into her ass. Instead of retreating to leave more room, Elijah remained ball-deep inside her pussy, slowly rocking to induce light friction while his pubic bone rubbed deliciously against her clit. The pleasure of Elijah's motions took the edge of the pain created by Kol's large girth pressing into her anus; the pleasured feeling was out of this world! Kol was half way in and showed no signs of releasing pressure when he spoke again. Or... maybe 'spoke' was the wrong description. When he roared again, came closer to the truth.

'_WHO do you belong to, Kitten?_'

'_YOU, Master!_' She screamed, she knew she screamed, but she could not bring herself to care. The growl from the man below her, her first Master, helped to bring her emotions to a level that defied reason.

'_Do you want me to fuck your ass, Kitten?_' Somehow even his coarse words were a turn-on and the answer he wanted, the answer she gave him, was nothing but the goddamned truth.

'_YES, Master! Please fucking YES!_'

Still in complete control of his actions, taking care to be as gentle as possible; Kol resisted the urge to snap his forward. Instead he increased the pressure slowly but surely until he found himself buried to the hilt inside her. His mind reeled and his thoughts were spinning. _Fuck me! There is no feeling in the world that comes even close to this. This is better than blood!_

With that thought and with his ears full of his Kittens pleasured moans, his eyes met those of his brother. A million unspoken words passed between them in a split second and then the mirror images of the same shit-eating grin spread over both their faces. It was done.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They began to move in perfect harmony, filling and emptying her with opposing strokes. Every stroke was powerful but gentle. Her inner walls stretched around them as they fucked her together. Each thrust into her core, be it her ass or her pussy, drew a moan of pleasure and bliss from her. She tried to meet them, but four hands grabbed her hips and held her fast. '_No, Little One, be still, relaxed and enjoy._' Elijah instructed her as his hands immobilized her hips. '_We have much more practice at this than you, and it __**does**__ require some coordination._' He chuckled in her ear drawing another shiver from her body and then proceeded to increase his speed while Kol followed his lead.

Fucking her faster and harder with every thrust, Elijah felt his stress and worries fade away to nothing while his climax came ever closer, his balls lifting and tightening in preparation to release their load inside her. His instinctual side, his Monster, came closer to the surface and when the growl came he truly could or would not prevent it.

'_Little One, who do you belong to?_'

'_You, Master!_' she panted, almost undone by the two men thrusting their cocks into her with ever increasing force.

'_**WHO**__?_' His monster demanded a repeat while his hands on her hips began slamming her against him with every stroke, noticing that Kol did the same when he let go.

'_**YOU**__, Master!_'

A roar began building in the pit of his stomach and he increased his force even further, slamming his cock into her wet heat as hard as he dared without truly hurting or damaging her. He fucked her with everything he had, possessed her pussy completely and reveled in the fluttering of her inner walls that announced her impeding orgasm.

Kol found himself lost in the sensations. His Kitten's ass hugged his length so exquisitely. She was so incredibly tight and incredibly perfect. When he felt Elijah speed up he automatically followed, when his brother began pounding harder into her, he did too. She took them both, she took all of them, and she loved it. Her moans of ecstasy every time he buried his cock with increasing force into her ass was almost more of his undoing than the tight grip of her anus around his cock. Almost.

When she began to shiver he was so close himself that he had no intention of stopping. Knowing his brother as well as he did he did not even need to look at Elijah to know they were at the same place. One of his hands left her hips to twist and tease her nipple between her fingers, while Elijah released a hand to quickly find her nub, stroking her clit with the ever increasing fervor of their forceful fuck. At the very edge of the abyss he could not hold the word back any more and completely without surprise he heard his roar echoed in nearly the same second by his brother.

'_MINE!_'  
'_MINE!_'

It took less than a breath for her to reply, with a voice shivering with her impending release she still managed to answer her Masters.

'_Yours. Both of yours. YOURS!_'

He had no reasonable thought left in him, pumping in and out of her ass he felt his brothers cock doing the same on the other side of the thin membrane separating them and suddenly the world exploded into a multicolored explosion. At that moment he felt his fangs snap out and his mouth was suddenly full of the sweet nectar that was his Kitten's blood. On the other side of her neck he saw Elijah taking his fill of her life-essence. At the same time, she screamed. Not from pain but in pure ecstasy her orgasm came crashing down on her, immediately milking all the remaining seed out of both of her lovers. With a final thrust they buried themselves as deep as they could and let go, their orgasm filling both her lower cavities to the brim with their cum.

In the midst of his release, Kol could still hear her scream. His pride in her knew no bonbds as he was able to make out the word.

'_EIGHT!_'

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was done, she was theirs. Completely and with every fiber of her body and soul. Elijah had been right, she was born for this. They would continue to discipline her when necessary, continue to train her, but most of all they would cherish and treasure her and the incredible gift she gave them; complete trust and control of her.

Her frail human body, unable to withstand any more, responded to this final volcanic orgasm by sending her straight from bliss into sleep. They could both clearly hear her heart and feel the scent of her inner balance, so none of them were worried. Instead they only chuckled at their pet, collapsed yet sandwiched between them, still filled to the brim by their receding erections.

They withdrew from her in as gentle a fashion as possible, neither of them saying a word as they pulled the sheets up over her exhausted form. They didn't need to speak; the smile on both of their faces said everything for them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**- Aftermath -**

Once her breathing stabilizes into the deep, even patterns of sleep the brother's eyes connect over the crown of her head. A world of information passes between them in that one glance and as for the spoken word, only clarifications are necessary.

'_She did good, 'Lijah_' Kol responds to his brother's unvoiced question. '_She rebelled at first,_' Elijah's expression caused him to pause the sentence half way through and he realizes he needs to expand on this as to not get her in trouble she either did not deserve or has already repented for.

'_Only against the orgasm-denial_' he continues, as a response to the sharp lifting of his eldest brothers' eyebrow. '_Not against the whole situation, like before. She has accepted it, enjoys it. I'm sure you could tell It's funny but this new rebellion is more a step forward than a step back – she wants us, and she is feisty enough to seek it out if we deny her._' He chuckles darkly. '_At least she was. After tonight I truly don't know __**what **__to expect any more._'

Elijah swiftly nods and Kol continues at the unspoken prompt from his brother. '_I…_' He realizes he doesn't know how to continue and tries again '_It would be…_' again he pauses, looking confused and disoriented. Meeting Elijah's gaze he is surprised to find a small yet gentle smile on his brother's features. From the depth of the millennium old vampires chest his voice rumbles out, with a timbre that would make most women weak in the knees, yet all Kol hears is the strength of an alpha male, one who loves him and whom he would never defy.

'_You care for her._' Elijah states. '_You want her as your own, for yourself._' He concludes. If it had been possible, Kol would have blushed. As it is he averts his eyes and nods swiftly. '_I don't know why or how, but there is something in her that speaks to me, touches something in me._' He seems uncomfortable at his admission.

Elijah offers him a swift nod, acknowledging the fact that this is something novel to his baby brother. '_I know. I felt it too, there seems to be a special kind of connection between the two of you. I've meant to tell you for a while, little brother. When I'm ready, I will give her to you. For now though…_'

Kol bends his head in acceptance. It is not his optimal solution, but even the fact that Elijah has noticed and is willing to give her to him once his own pressing need of what she can supply is fulfilled will have to do. For now, what he has is his big brothers blessing in teaching his (their) Kitten all the basics, and a promise that in the end, she will be his. That will have to be enough. It HAS to be enough, despite how much he wants her for himself. Yet, the more he thinks of it, including the honor, history, previous sharing and blood debts he owes his brother, the more he realizes that it IS enough. Once she is all his he will never share again, but for now… If he has to share with anyone, it would be Elijah.

As Kol concludes this thought Elijah bends over his Little One's sleeping form and lifts her up in his arms, bridal style. His little brothers' body tenses for the barest of moments and Elijah allows one of his eyebrows to lift, looking straight into Kol's eyes. A second later his baby brother averts his gaze, remembering his place both in the hierarchy of the family and in regards of his Little One. Yes, Elijah was happy to share the training and breaking experience with Kol. He cares enough to see what they could mean to each other and to offer her to his baby brother once his own need of her is fulfilled, but when all is said and done she is HIS find, she is HIS relief. She belongs to him and every claim Kol has to her is because of his benevolence. His little brother knows this, and this is one of the reasons he lowers his gaze.

Of course he will give her to Kol; he will not drain her as is his right. He has spoken to her, discussed with her; he has learned to care for her. Should there be no other option he would have had to (humanely) dispose of her once he was done, but as his baby brother connected to her he will not have to go down that road, and this pleases him. The emotion he can feel radiating from her indicates that the connection is two sided. Perhaps there was more than one reason for him running into her. Perhaps Kol will turn her, his Little One is a special woman, one he truly respects, and he would certainly approve should she turn out to be his brothers Mate. There is a real possibility she might be, he has never seen Kol attach like this before.

However, as long as she is human and his find he will not allow this thought to distract from the relief she can bring him. As he told his brother from the start, it has been far too long since he indulged. With this thought he moves her sleeping form closer into his embrace, making sure that she is as comfortable as possible, before carefully walking down the stairs.

Once in his study, his favorite room in the house, he places her sleeping form gently onto the leather couch and pulls a blanket over her before she starts to shiver. He makes sure she is both comfortable and remains asleep and then meets the gaze of his brother. Kol has followed his every move regarding her intently, enhancing his belief that she means more to his brother than any other female he has previously observed with him.

Satisfied that she was comfortable on the couch, Elijah moved towards his liquor cabinet to pour a well-aged tumbler of bourbon for himself and his brother. While he was busy pouring, in the corner of his eye he noticed Kol bending over his Little One and placing a gentle kiss on her sleeping brow. His brother's expression was softer and more open than he had ever seen before. It would seem his suspicion that Kol was getting attached to his Little One was correct. With a small yet expectant smile, he handed his brother the tumbler and sat down in his favorite chair for a night of interesting conversation.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N  
What do you think, would this make sense to anyone who hasn't read the whole story?

Did you find the experience enhanced by reading the whole thing in one go? Let me know!


End file.
